Miss You, Love You
by Mayushii
Summary: Hiei returns to the human world after months in Makai. Kurama takes care of him in more ways than one. They've been friends with benefits for a year now—is it time for Hiei to admit he wants more? Hiei's POV, postseries. Oneshot, YAOI, Hiei/Kurama, lemon.


Miss You, Love You

by Mayushii

All copyright materials are property of their respective owners.

A/N: Here's a fic I've been working on for a while. Hopefully my writing is getting better. If you see any problems, please tell me in a polite, constructive review.

* * *

"Miss You, Love You"

The Makai Tournament was approaching, and border patrol had gotten to be a pain in the ass. Restless youkai were acting up along the break in the Kekkai, making it impossible to keep track of the humans who went missing. To protect the humans, Enki had sent orders to Mukuro, Yomi, and Hokushin to bulk up defenses in their respective territories. Mukuro had enlisted the help of her former subjects, and Hiei, for his part, had been stationed at the Katiyana Mountains, one of the coldest places in the three worlds.

_I'm taking a shower. _Hiei jumped from a telephone pole to a rooftop, somewhat slowly and ungracefully because his muscles were still frozen stiff. _A hot shower. With soap._

Hiei knew where he was going even without daylight. There was the ever-lit window of the neighborhood police box; not far from that was Yukimi Park, where he had met several of his first friends. He skipped over two streets, entering a residential district, and at last leapt into a familiar sakura tree.

_Fuck, I'm tired… Maybe I'll skip the shower, _Hiei thought bleakly as he walked across a branch toward Kurama's window. He stepped onto the narrow ledge and stared into the room that had been his haven for over a year.

The bedroom looked the same as the day he'd left. There was the oak armoire, filled mostly with Kurama's human business suits, though the youko had set aside some space for his Chinese tunics and Hiei's own, slowly growing collection. Pushed up to the adjacent wall was the bed, dressed in black sheets and a green satin comforter—the same set Kurama had bought the week Shiori had moved in with her new husband. Beside that was the nightstand, which held the familiar glass-framed photographs of his loved ones.

Satisfied that nothing significant had changed, Hiei finally locked his eyes on the desk where his friend sat typing away on a laptop. His tall, slender body was clothed in a human sweater and slacks, and his wonderfully thick red hair was pulled up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way while he worked. The youkai watched for a few moments, licking his chapped lips, and then he raised a hand to the window to rap smartly on the glass.

Kurama glanced up from his laptop.

"_Hiei!_" he gasped.

Hiei felt relief wash through him when his partner jumped from the chair and ran to open the window. There was a second where Kurama stood in front of the sill, hands at his sides, fingers twitching. Hiei gave an exhausted chuckle.

"You…mind catching me?" Hiei rasped, a second before he fell into Kurama's open arms. Kurama was much warmer than Hiei thought he would be (but that was probably because his own youki was too low). The youkai breathed deeply, taking in his partner's scent and noting any changes. There were Kuwabara's and Yusuke's scents, a few others not as strong, and what Hiei guessed was a new shampoo. Other than that, it was the same.

"Hiei," Kurama murmured into his hair. "_Okaeri._ How is Mukuro?"

Hiei snorted. "Venting. Enki won't let her off border patrol to train, so we sparred a lot. I think she busted my ribs at some point."

"Ouch." Kurama's arms tightened reflexively. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to…?"

"It was three months ago. I'm fine now."

"If you're sure." Kurama still sounded worried, but he accepted Hiei's answer. He squeezed the shorter youkai protectively. "I'm so happy you're home. I've missed you."

Hiei spent another minute wrapped up in his friend's arms, and then Kurama sniffed his hair delicately. Hiei felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment—soap hadn't exactly been part of his rations—but the youko didn't seem to mind. When Kurama pulled away, he smiled and tapped the youkai lightly on the nose.

"Shower, please."

Hiei let Kurama take his wrist and lead him down the hall. When they reached the bathroom, Kurama turned the faucets in the shower to full blast and waved a hand at the shower shelf.

"You can use whatever you want," Kurama told him. He looked over the bottles. "You know most of these. I changed shampoos, that's the green bottle. The yellow one is a scrub."

Then the youko kissed him on the cheek, murmuring softly into his ear, and left to start dinner. Hiei tore away his dirty clothes and stepped under the steaming spray of water.

_Ahhh, I missed this_… Hiei stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the hot water pouring over him. After he had basked in the heat for a while, he glanced over the bottles in the shelf and tentatively picked up the green one. Curious, he opened up the cap and sniffed. It was the fragrance he had smelled on Kurama. _Pineapple_? Hiei wondered. _Where did he even __get_ _this? _Smiling, amused by his friend's tastes, Hiei began to scrub away all the dirt and oils and youkai blood that had built up over the past few months.

Nearly half an hour later, Hiei left the bathroom, toweling off his hair and feeling somewhat revived. He wandered down the hall and went downstairs. When he entered the kitchen, Kurama was stirring something with a large set of plastic chopsticks.

"Done already? I thought it would take a bit longer—" Kurama glanced at Hiei and paused when he noticed his partner was naked. He stared for a moment, taking in this sight of the shorter but more masculine youkai, and then he turned back to the fry pan with a pleased blush.

"Hiei," Kurama said while trying to hide a vulpine grin. "You are _very _lucky my mother doesn't live here anymore. What would she say if she saw you standing in her kitchen like that?"

"Your kitchen." Hiei frowned a bit and went to check the rice cooker.

"Yes, well, she comes here often enough that I still think of it as hers. And get away from that! It's almost ready, just go sit down."

Hiei shrugged. "Fine."

He walked away, pulling out one of the tall stools by the breakfast nook. He saw the line of neat stitches on one side of the cushion and almost smiled, remembering nearly a year ago when a _very _annoyed youko had banned his katana from the kitchen.

Soon enough, Kurama set a plate in front of Hiei…then a bowl…then another bowl… Hiei stared at the food in front of him with his mouth watering. Shrimp tempura, snow peas and sweet potatoes, fluffy white rice and steaming misoshiru—it was an improvement, to say the least, over the tree bark and bony Makai birds he'd hunted down for the past four months.

"What's wrong? Do you not like tempura?" Kurama asked worriedly. Hiei slapped his hands together.

"_Itadakimasu_!" the youkai rang out. Kurama blinked, eyes wide in surprise (Hiei had _never _followed human customs before, after all). Then the youko stared as Hiei shoved half the tempura into his mouth at once, washing it down with a loud slurp of miso. Kurama cleared his throat, hiding a smile behind his closed fist.

"I'll pour you some sake," Kurama murmured, returning to the cabinets to get the bottle and cups. Hiei paused for a moment and peered after his friend.

_Kurama… You have __no_ _idea how much I missed you…_

Once Hiei had finished eating, Kurama whisked away his dishes and rinsed them. Hiei, feeling that he was being ungrateful even by his standards, asked if Kurama wanted any help. The offer only got a smile and a shake of the youko's head.

"I'm fine, really," Kurama said when Hiei persisted. "It'll only take a minute. Thanks, though."

So Hiei sat on the stool, watching as Kurama quickly rinsed the dishes with soap and put them in the drying rack. He wiped his hands on a clean towel and turned to Hiei. For a long moment the youko looked at him, just taking in the sight of his friend. Then he wrapped his arms loosely about himself and lowered his eyes.

"I…missed you," Kurama said, a bit lamely, as if he wanted to say something else but had to make do with these less effective words instead. Hiei frowned.

"I missed you too," Hiei responded.

Kurama glanced up, looking surprised. Then he dipped his head and gave Hiei a slightly nervous smile.

"Let's go back upstairs, hm?" Kurama said with a low, soft chuckle.

They went upstairs to get ready for bed, and Kurama dug in the cupboard for some spare toiletries. When the youko handed him a pink toothbrush, Hiei smirked teasingly and got a tongue stuck out at him in return. As soon as they finished grooming they went to the bedroom. Hiei thought that they were going to sleep now, but Kurama sat down on the edge of the bed fully clothed.

"Come and lay down on your stomach," Kurama murmured.

Hiei gave a little jerk, surprised by this to-the-point approach. They had been sleeping together for a year now, but the youko was usually more subtle than that. Kurama caught the stunned look on his face and shook his head, smiling a little.

"It's all right. I just want to give you a massage."

Okay, that was more Kurama's style. Hiei climbed onto the bed, mentally chiding himself. When he had settled down on top of the comforter, he turned his head and watched Kurama open the top drawer of his nightstand.

"What's that?" Hiei asked when he saw his friend pull out a small, black bottle.

"It's a new lube." Hiei nearly jumped out of his skin and Kurama laughed. "It doubles as massage oil. I bought it a few weeks ago… I thought it would be a nice present for you when you came back."

Hiei blinked as his partner poured some of the bottle's contents onto his hands and rubbed them together. Then Kurama's hands settled on his lower back, stroking firmly upwards to his neck, and Hiei let out a deep groan. _Ohhh, I missed you…_

As he lay on his stomach, moaning and grunting while Kurama kneaded out a few months' worth of kinks from his back, Hiei knew that he was responding a little too much to Kurama's touch. The muscles in his belly were starting to ache, and there was a slight seeping sensation as blood flowed freely to his lower body. He buried his face in the pillow and kept quiet, praying that Kurama wouldn't notice. Even if he was aroused, he was too tired for sex.

"All right, I need you to turn onto your back now," Kurama said after a few minutes. Hiei didn't move. The youko frowned and touched his shoulder. "Hiei, are you awake?"

Hiei stalled for another moment and then sighed in resignation. He flipped onto his back, hearing the sharp intake of breath and seeing the way Kurama's mouth fell open. The youko quickly closed his mouth, recovering.

"So how was Makai?" Kurama asked, his hands splaying over Hiei's chest.

"Cold." Hiei stretched out, arching slightly as he tipped his head back against the pillow. "Very cold. It almost made me miss Ningenkai."

"I can hardly imagine," Kurama said with a laugh. He moved his hands to Hiei's pecs, stroking and rubbing them tenderly. The youkai's brown nipples pebbled up when he touched them, and Kurama licked his lips. "There weren't too many humans there?"

"Just a few. But everyone on patrol was so tired and hungry, we ended up fighting each other more than anything. And Mukuro's temper tantrums didn't help." _Fuck, this feels too good. I can't let him keep going. I know what he wants, but_… "Kurama, stop."

Kurama paused for a moment, looking surprised. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, I like it," Hiei said, feeling slightly bitter as he said it, "but my prick's about the only part of my body that's willing to move."

Kurama blinked a few times, and then he smiled.

"Oh, Hiei," he murmured, as if the youkai had said something endearing. "I wouldn't make you work when you're already so tired."

Kurama's hands had stopped massaging now, coming to rest on Hiei's chest. The youko gave him a beautiful smile and then leaned downward, his warm breath fanning across Hiei's neck. Soft, tender kisses peppered the youkai's throat as Kurama's fingers delicately brushed against his nipples. Despite himself, Hiei was responding. It felt good… He tipped his head to the side, giving Kurama's mouth better access. It was so soft and sweet and he had missed this _so _much…

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, not sure if he should resist or not. Kurama hid his smile against Hiei's neck.

"I'll make you feel good. Don't worry, you won't have to do a thing. Just relax."

Then Kurama moved, the soft rain of his kisses drifting down to Hiei's left pectoral. Hiei was shivering now, his body quickly heating up as his mate kissed the right side of his chest and ran his hand over the left. Hiei let out a shuddery breath when Kurama's soft pink tongue flicked out, tasting one chocolate-colored nipple. The youko smiled up at him, licking his lips as if to savor the taste.

"Delicious," Kurama breathed, his eyes falling shut.

Hiei bit his lip, watching as the youko closed his mouth over that nipple. A warm, talented tongue rolled the hard nub around, and the slight suction from that mouth made Hiei moan and squirm restlessly. When teeth were added to the task Hiei whimpered and tossed his head, his fingers twitching with a need to touch his lover.

As Kurama continued to tease Hiei's nipple with his mouth, his free hand made its way down the youkai's torso. He allowed himself a few moments to appreciate Hiei's washboard abs, his fingers tracing over the smooth mounds of muscle and the grooves between. Then, smiling in approval, Kurama's hand left that gorgeous belly and slid lower.

"Ah!" Hiei cried hoarsely, his hips giving a reflexive jerk at the welcome touch. "Yes, please _yes_…"

Kurama's mouth finally left Hiei's nipple. He nuzzled his nose against the youkai's chest, gently stroking with his hands.

"I love the way you say that," Kurama purred.

"Ungh… P-please or…yes…" Hiei asked, willing to say whatever Kurama wanted if he'd just move faster.

"It really doesn't matter which words you use. The tone is what's important. It says 'I like this and I want more.'"

Kurama placed both hands on Hiei's hips and descended, his mouth mere inches from the youkai's member. Deep green eyes shone up at Hiei, making the muscles in his belly clench with desire. Kurama noticed the movement and flashed a smile. Then he leaned down, long strands of hair tickling Hiei's thighs.

Hiei bucked his hips as Kurama swallowed his cock to the root. The same attention that had been lavished on his nipple before suddenly was being turned on a much more responsive area, and despite his painfully sore muscles, Hiei's hands found their way to long red hair. He thrust up into that hot, wet mouth, taking full advantage of that tongue rubbing around and those teeth closing in the gentlest suggestion of a bite.

"Kurama…!" Hiei felt his stomach tighten in near-orgasm when the youko's tongue slipped at just the right place. "Oh, _oh…! There_—that feels so good…!"

Kurama, encouraged, began moving his mouth up and down and sucking eagerly. He removed his mouth all too soon, and Hiei let out a moan of protest, only to shiver as Kurama gently took the base of his member in one hand and began to lick and suck. Hiei felt himself go almost unbearably hard at the soft moans and smacking sounds that strayed from that mouth. Then Kurama's hands replaced his mouth on his cock, leaving his lips free to move downward.

"Fuck!" Hiei cried as the youko closed his mouth around one of his balls, slowly dragging his teeth over the sac. "Kurama! _Kurama!_"

The youko smiled, switching to the other side, his mouth moving over the heated flesh. Hiei was shuddering, aching at the feel of heat and wetness and pressure. It was too much, too fast. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"K-Kur—_ahha_—Kurama…" Hiei moaned, wanting release and at the same time not wanting this to end so soon. He arched upward, almost writhing. "Ahn… Kurama… Please, not—not yet…"

Kurama paused for a moment, feeling the slight pulse in his hand, and pulled back a bit.

"It's all right," the youko assured him, his breath tickling Hiei's damp, throbbing member. "Just calm down. You know I won't let you go without me."

Kurama lightly rubbed his cheek against Hiei's erection like a pet that wanted to comfort its owner. Hiei's fingers twitched reflexively, but it was he who couldn't hold back a kittenish mewl when Kurama placed a feathery kiss on the tip of his erection.

_I missed this. I missed you. Damn it, I love you… _He had never said it aloud, but Hiei had loved his friend for years. But now wasn't the best time to spring that on Kurama, so he just moaned and shivered, his head lolling against the pillow as his unwitting love tenderly tormented his member.

True to his word, Kurama took it easy so that Hiei wouldn't come before him. He started with kisses, then coy little licks, then soft blowing. Hiei gasped, precum seeping out of him, but he managed to restrain himself. Kurama smiled and gave him one last little kiss, seemingly deciding not to push farther than Hiei could handle. The smile grew decidedly more lewd, and Hiei wondered what sort of dirty thoughts his partner was thinking now.

"Kurama," Hiei spoke up. Kurama quickly put on an innocent face.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Could you lose the clothes?"

Kurama looked like he was considering.

"Well, I _could_…" Hiei growled, and Kurama laughed merrily as he left the bed. "Okay, okay. Do you want a show, or…?"

"Just get out of them, fast."

The knitted sweater went over Kurama's head in a flash of dark red, pulling the elastic band from his ponytail as it went. The youko tossed the garment away and then his hands were flying down the front of his shirt, nimble fingers barely even touching a button before it came undone. As soon as the last button was gone, Kurama tugged the shirt from his shoulders and threw it away with as much care as he had given the sweater. The socks, trousers and underwear went in much the same manner.

Hiei stared in awe. It had all happened in a matter of seconds.

"…Wow. And I thought I was fast."

Kurama laughed and hopped right back onto the bed, his hands pressed to the pillow on either side of Hiei's head and his knees on either side of Hiei's hips.

"Maybe I got some training in while you were away," Kurama suggested.

"In undressing?" Hiei asked, frowning suspiciously at the notoriously playful youko.

"Don't be silly. I trained with Yusuke and Kuwabara-_kun_." Kurama smiled. "And no, it wasn't like that. I behaved."

Hiei huffed softly, and Kurama kissed him on the cheek.

"Good. This should work just fine," Kurama said, reaching toward the nightstand and retrieving the little black bottle. "I'll let you have me tonight, but I'm not loose enough that we can do this dry. Four months is too long."

_Too long? It felt like forever… _Hiei held out his hand, and Kurama took the hand in his own. But instead of the expected lubrication, Hiei received only a delicate kiss on each of his knuckles. When he grunted in confusion, Kurama smiled gently.

"I said I would do all the work, didn't I?" Kurama reminded him in a soft voice.

Hiei blinked uncertainly as his mate took his arm and positioned it out of the way, stretched over his head. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it made him feel awkward and a little vulnerable. Kurama leaned back on his heels and smiled down at him tenderly.

"You're so beautiful." An odd, shaky warmth spread through Hiei's chest and face. _ I am? _"Now, stay like that."

Kurama turned and opened the bottle, coating his own fingers with lubricant. Swallowing thickly, Hiei watched as his lover leaned back further, his feet moving up so that they were on either side of Hiei's head. Kurama propped himself up by placing one hand on the bed beside Hiei's thigh, and his other hand moved down between his own spread legs. Hiei's eyes darted between the youko's face and the hand pressed close to his crotch, wondering what he was going to do.

"Just watch," Kurama said softly. "We've never done this before, but I think you'll like it."

There was another moment's pause before Kurama pressed his fingers into his own perineum.

Hiei stared in fascination. He had never watched his friend masturbate before, but now he wondered why he hadn't thought to do it sooner. Kurama knew his body better than anyone; he knew exactly what would give him the most satisfaction. And the youko did not hold back now, massaging his fingertips firmly and roughly into his own wonderfully sensitive skin. He let out choked cries as he pleasured himself, and his yet untouched cock began to turn a lovely pink color, responding quickly.

Kurama pulled his hand away and panted softly for a few seconds, recovering somewhat from his self-induced pleasure. Then his hand returned to its place between his legs. A slow breath left Kurama as he penetrated his own entrance with one finger.

_Did he just…? _Hiei wondered.

"Ah, Hiei…" Kurama pushed in a second finger, gasping a tiny bit. "Mm, I'm so tight…" Hiei was eager to know exactly how tight he was. Kurama smiled and withdrew his fingers when a sword-roughened hand shakily touched his inner thigh. "You want to tr—_uhn_…"

As soon as Kurama removed his fingers, Hiei replaced them with one of his own. Kurama was right; he wasn't as loose as Hiei remembered. The muscle must have tightened up again after the long months of not being stretched. _Well, _Hiei thought with a grin, _we'll have to fix that, won't we?_

Hiei worked his finger in slow, careful thrusts, not ready to go faster just in case Kurama couldn't handle it. But the lubricant Kurama had applied to his own hand had made the passage slick, so Hiei's finger passed through with ease. He smiled faintly and pressed a second finger in beside the first, making Kurama cry out in muddled pleasure and discomfort.

The little youkai experimented for a while with different movements, once leaving his fingers firmly pressed into Kurama's prostate and rubbing with just his fingertips, then making stirring motions with his fingers, then shoving them in and out. Between all of these pleasurable techniques, Kurama barely noticed the careful scissoring motions meant to widen the ring of muscle. The youko just moaned and blushed, his hips making the occasional jerking motion when Hiei found a particularly sensitive place.

By the time Hiei added a third finger he didn't have to move them at all. He watched with amusement as Kurama rocked his hips slowly, letting out soft moans as he fucked himself on Hiei's fingers. The youko reached down and closed a hand around his member, stroking up and down, smearing drips of silky white fluid all over the flushed skin.

Soon, a little tightening spasm in his stomach reminded Hiei that he needed attention. He reached down and took his cock into his free hand. It was completely soaked now, Kurama's saliva from earlier mixing with sweat and dribbles of semen.

"Kurama," Hiei muttered. "I think it's time."

Kurama managed to stop and finally stared down through his bangs, intensity shining in his dark green eyes. His cheeks were tinted red and he was panting softly. He looked very…very…pretty, Hiei finished the thought lamely, not quite up to using big words at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said softly. "I was a bit caught up… Please, I want you."

Once Kurama gave permission, Hiei reached for the bottle on the bedside table. Pouring the oil into his hand, he reached down to rub it onto his erection.

Hiei hadn't realized how difficult it would be to self-apply. As soon as he touched himself his hips gave an odd jerk. It had been months after all, and his body recognized that his hand was capable of giving him a quick release. He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to handle himself.

"Shh." Hiei let out a choked breath when Kurama's hand joined his own. "It's okay. Let me help."

Kurama's hand gently guided Hiei's down from the tip of his member to the base. Hiei let go as quickly as he could and placed his hands on his friend's hips so he wouldn't be tempted to touch himself again. Kurama smiled shakily, lightly patting the hand on his left hip before moving to get a grip on Hiei's shoulder. His other hand stretched down to grasp the thick length beneath him.

Hiei's vision wavered, but he kept his eyes locked on Kurama's face the entire time. He saw how the redhead clenched his eyes shut, how he bit his lip to keep silent as he pressed down onto his cock. It wasn't until two inches in that a sound was made.

"_Ahh, ahha! Ohh!_" Kurama cried, clutching Hiei's shoulders as he took the younger youkai in inch by inch. Hiei frowned, his brow creasing with worry as he watched his partner struggle. Finally, his hands slipped away from Kurama's hips and wrapped gently about his erection.

"Hiei," Kurama moaned. He arched ever so slightly as Hiei's hands stroked and rubbed him, attempting to distract him from the pain. "Oh no, Hiei, you don't have to do that. I'm all right, I'm just tighter than I thought…"

"It's been a long time for both of us," Hiei said, lightly petting his mate. He rolled his hips upward and made the beautiful redhead seated on top of him gasp. "You went without just as long as I did. It doesn't make sense for me to be the only one who feels good tonight. I don't know why you're trying so hard, but you should let yourself enjoy this too." Kurama gave him a dazed look, and Hiei smiled almost innocently. "You do like this, right?"

"I… Hiei…so…" Kurama had apparently lost the use of big words, too. So he responded with actions: His hands slid down to overlap Hiei's. Using those hands to hold himself steady, Kurama started moving his hips, slowly moving up and down on that thick member. "Nnhinari…_yes_…!"

Hiei made a sound approving of Kurama's answer, and then he turned his eyes down to the place where their bodies were joined. His mouth watered as he watched Kurama fuck himself. He thrust his hips upward, and Kurama gasped, moving down to meet him and letting out a loud wail when he found his prostate. Hiei smiled, his hands still stroking Kurama's weeping member as the youko started bouncing up and down.

"Ah! Ah, oh… Hiei… _Hiei_…"

As Kurama moved over him, losing himself in the motions, Hiei felt a little stronger. Even though his body was tired and sore, watching his partner made the warmth and strength of youki spread through him. Hiei was nowhere near as talented or experienced at lovemaking as Kurama, but seeing the youko gasping and blushing, enjoying his body so much… No battle had ever given Hiei this kind of adrenaline rush.

Almost laughing in elation, Hiei jerked his hips upward, the youko moaning and leaning forward to find a better angle. They were almost parallel before Kurama gasped and rocked his hips back, having found what he was searching for.

It wasn't long before the youko curled inward, letting out a slight whine. He kept one hand on the youkai's shoulder, the other moving to clench in thick black hair as his pace quickened. Hiei could feel how close Kurama was in the pulse in his hands and the splatter of precum on his wrists.

"H-Hiei," Kurama whimpered, breathless with pleasure. "I… I think I'm going to…!"

"Me too," Hiei rasped. He left one hand working at his friend's cock, but the other hand moved, his arm wrapping around Kurama and pulling him into an embrace.

Kurama shuddered, his pace becoming irregular, the first sign that he was about to come. Hiei leaned back so he could see how his mate's cheeks flushed, how his eyes clenched shut, how his mouth opened in a wordless, voiceless gasp.

_Beautiful_, Hiei thought with admiration. Then Kurama came, hard, and the contraction of those already tight muscles pushed away all thought.

Hiei let out a choked cry as his vision went dark at the corners, little bursts of color marking each spurt of seed leaving him. Too long, he had gone for so long without release, and now he wasn't sure how he had ever lived through four months of celibacy. For several seconds he wasn't sure he was even in his body, unable to feel the soreness and pain.

When he started coming back to earth Hiei found himself mindlessly scraping his teeth against Kurama's shoulder and neck. Feeling guilty, he started to move his mouth away.

"No," Kurama said firmly. The hand still buried in Hiei's hair clenched, cupping his head, drawing him back toward the fluttering pulse. "I don't mind. You need it."

The youkai felt it sweep over him then: gratitude, complete and absolute, a wave so strong that for a moment it washed away everything else.

"Thank you," Hiei said sincerely.

He kissed that beautiful neck gently before burying his fangs in the sweet flesh. Kurama gasped in pain, hands clenching as the youkai sapped his blood and the ki that flowed through it. He stroked Hiei's hair in an attempt to comfort himself as his very life force was drained from his body.

When he removed his teeth from Kurama's skin, Hiei let out a low groan. He lapped up the last drops of blood and licked his lips, relishing the coppery taste. He could feel the blood pumping through his mate, its pulse slightly weaker now.

"A-are you all right?" Kurama asked, sounding faint. "Are you sure you don't want more?"

"I'm done," Hiei answered. He did want more, but he knew that taking too much ki or blood from his lover wasn't safe. He kissed the wound ruefully, knowing that he had already done damage. Kurama accepted the silent apology and gingerly lowered himself to one side of Hiei's body.

They spent a minute getting comfortable. Finally, they settled down with Kurama's head against Hiei's shoulder, a hand laying on the youkai's chest. One of Hiei's hands rested on Kurama's head, stroking through that long, soft red hair, while the other was tucked between his own head and the pillow.

Hiei couldn't believe how good he felt. He was hovering, euphoric, feeling warm and full and sated for the first time in months. Kurama let out a deep sigh, giving him a lazy kiss on the shoulder. Did Kurama feel the way he did? Comfortable? Wanted? Happy? Hiei tangled his hand in Kurama's hair. Perhaps… Perhaps it was time.

"Kurama," Hiei muttered. He hesitated, not sure if he should take the risk, and then forced himself to say what he had wanted to say for a very long time. "I… I love you."

There was a very long stretch of silence. Hiei felt his heart, or whatever was in his chest, slowly sink. _I knew it was a bad idea. Maybe I could use the Jagan and erase his memories. Shit… I shouldn't have said it…_

Hiei tried not to cringe when green eyes looked at him curiously.

"You love me?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." There was no point in denying what he had said, so Hiei confirmed it without hesitation.

Kurama blinked languidly, and Hiei stared, a longing ache in his chest. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Kurama's face was flushed, a rosy color spreading over the bridge of his nose and high across his cheeks. His long red hair was tousled, reminding Hiei of what they had just been doing and stirring up new desires inside of him. But more than anything else, Hiei was caught by the shimmer in Kurama's eyes. It was so beautiful… It almost hurt to look at him.

Kurama lay his head back down, closing his eyes contentedly.

"I thought I was dreaming for a second," Kurama murmured. He sounded sleepy. "I've been wanting to say that all night, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear it. I love you."

Hiei felt lightheaded. Warmth was spreading through his chest and face, but this time it wasn't because he felt awkward or exposed. It was strong and energetic, excited.

"Good." Hiei shivered happily, slightly giddy. He said the words again, enjoying the way his limbs shook when he said it. "I love you."

"Love you too…" Kurama yawned. "Now go to sleep, okay? I've kept you up a lot longer than I should have."

"I don't mind staying up longer," Hiei laughed.

"Hmph…" Kurama sounded amused, not quite tired enough to miss the suggestion. "As much as I'd like to, we should sleep now and fuck later. We've never done it before, but trust me, sex first thing in the morning is a lot of fun."

Hiei felt himself grinning. There was a first time for everything, and if all of his first times felt as good as the first "I love you" did, he didn't mind at all.

"Missed you," Hiei said, looking forward to the morning. Kurama laughed.

"Love you."

* * *

A/N: Jeez, what a sappy ending. Sorry if I've stereotyped them, but they're kind of stereotypical to begin with—Kurama's the feminine type, Hiei's the masculine type. But that's why it's so funny that Hiei's always getting himself in too deep and Kurama is the one who has to protect and take care of him. :P Well, hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review!


End file.
